


Limes

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, High School AU, M/M, Teasing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Virgil has a crush, and when his friend realize it and figure out who it is, chaos and bad puns ensues.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remile
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Limes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

It was a gorgeous day at Sides High. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Virgil was glaring holes into the back of his crushes head so hard he didn’t even realize he had started growling.   
“... can you even believe the audacity of them? Denying me 8 shots of espresso in my frappuccino? Like, come on....” Remy’s rant over Starbucks’ (completely natural and sane) refusal to make him a health hazard drink was interrupted when he heard his best friend growling. Remy looked at Virgil, and sure enough, he was making the face.   
“Virgil, babes?” “What is it Remy?” Virgil bit out, looking startled at the harshness of his own voice. “You're making the face.”   
“What face? This is my normal face?” Remy leveled Virgil a look, peering at him over his sunglasses. “You know, the look that you give people when you want to shove them into a wall? Though I still haven’t figured out what context this glare is in yet...”   
Virgil looked at his best friend, dumbfounded. “What? I do not have a ‘I want to shove you into a wall look’!” Remy smirked, already recognising Virgil’s deflection tactic and realizing that his dear emo is hiding something.   
“Of course you do V! Emile, Dee, and I have become adept and learning what your expressions mean, especially after you punched Micheal for treating Elliot like trash by pushing him and calling him a needy freak.”   
“Yeah, well, Micheal deserved it.” Virgil grumbled. “There is no doubt about that babe, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you are avoiding telling me who you are staring at and why.” Virgil turned a different, but still harsh, glare to Remy. “You’ve been hanging around Emile too much. And I’m not glaring at anyone, so drop it.”  
Remy started laughing obnoxiously, making the study hall teacher sush him. Remy quieted down, and looked at Virgil again. “I’m spending too much time with my boyfriend? Pshhh, bitch please. Also, you were glaring at someone, I took pictures, and if you don’t get your ass out of denial soon, I will show them to Dee to figure out who it is, and then to Patton and see what he has to say about you being such a ‘meanie’ to one of your fellow students.”  
Remy became very pleased with how much paler Virgil had gotten. Looks like Virgil will tell me now! He thought. He thought wrong.   
“You know what?” Virgil asked, “Go ahead. Ask Dee, I doubt he will even recognise the back of some guys head, and you hardly ever see Patton, so nice try.” Remy leveled Virgil with a look that had him immediately regret his outburst, and smirked. “Ok, thanks for the permission.” Remy stated, turning back to his long-forgotten coffee. Virgil was terrified, but refused to show it and give Remy the pleasure of knowing he got to him.   
*** *** *** ***   
As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Remy jumped out of his chair, threw his coffee in the trash, and waited, quite impacietly, for Virgil to get his stuff together. “Come on Verge! It's lunch time, let's go!”   
Virgil looked at his friend, becoming suspicious. He got his stuff together and shuffled out of the class, just before Remy was about to pull him out. As soon as they entered the cafeteria, Virgil decided to ask Remy what was up with the shit-eating grin on his face.   
“Sooo, you plan to tell me why you are so excited to go eat lunch on this particular day?” Virgil asked. Remy looked ecstatic. “It’s Wednesday.”  
“SHIT! Whelp, I'm dead. I’m leaving, I will be in the bathroom, dead if you need me.” Virgil started, turning around. Remy grabbed him, and started dragging him to their lunch table, where Emile, Dee, and Patton were already sitting and staring. Remy pushedVirgil into his normal Wednesday seat, in between Dee and Patton.   
There was only one, continuous thought that was going through Virgil’s head. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!” (in case you were wondering)  
Remy plopped into his seat next to Emile, looking like a smug bastard. Dee was the one who broke the silence.   
“So, Remy, do feel like informing us why you texted us, ‘some shit is about to go down at lunch, keep an eye on Virgil. God I love Wednesdays!’ or should we just continue to wonder?” “YOU WHAT?!” Virgil shouted, then slamming his head into the table. Some ‘I hate you’s and a few choice curse words were heard from Virgil until Patton hugged him and told him to stop cursing and apologize.   
Virgil looked at Remy and deadpanned, “I’m sorry that I can’t burn all of the Starbucks in the word and blame it on you.” Patton gasped, “Virgil!” until Remy spoke up, hidden laughter heard in his voice. “Don’t worry Patton, it’s fine. You’ll understand his reaction in a few minutes. Anyways, to answer your question, yes Dee, I will tell you what all of this is about. You see, our little Vergey has a problem.”   
“Yeah, my best friend is an asshole.” Virgil muttered. Remy pointedly ignored him, but Patton swatted him.   
“Now V, all you have to do is say who you were giving The Look and why, and everything will be fine.” Dee looked between Virgil and Remy. “That’s what this is about? Wait, THE Look?! The ‘I’m going to shove you into a wall’ look?”   
Remy looked pleased. “Why yes Dee, it was that very look!” The entire table turned to look at Virgil. Virgil flipped everyone off while burying his head in his arms.   
Emile started flipping through his notebook, finding the page where he had written what Virgil’s glares mean. “So,” Emile said, “was it a ‘I hate your existence' glare or an ‘you are too cute to be legal’ glare?” Virgil blushed so hard that everyone immediately knew the answer.   
Dee looked at Remy, silently agreeing to tease Vigil once they found out who it was. “Remy,” Dee started, “you texted that you took pictures? Give.” Virgil tried to jump on top of the table, but Patton was curious of who had caught his kiddos eye, so he held onto Virgil. Once Dee had the phone, Virgil stopped struggling as much. “Fine. I doubt that Dee will be able to identify someone from their hair color.” Dee smirked at Virgil's comment.   
“Oh sweety, you seriously underestimate me.” Virgil was getting nervous, but became absolutely terrified when Dee’s face lit up. “Virgil, Virgil, Virgil, you thought I wouldn’t recognise him?” Virgil was pale. “I was kinda hoping, yeah.”   
“So Mr. Dee, care to share your findings with the class?” Remy asked. “Well,” Dee said, Looking at Virgil. “It appears our resident emo has taken a liking to the Nerd.” Emile and Patton looked confused while Remy and Dee were looking at a shocked Virgil, grinning.   
“Yeah, so what if I have?” Virgil snarked. “It’s not like he will like me back.”  
“Pardon me for asking,” Emile said, “but who is ‘the Nerd’?” Dee looked at Patton, seeing some understanding. “Why don’t you ask Patton? I think he’s figured it out.” Emile looked at his brother questioningly. “Virgil, is it ok if I say who I think it is?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded, thinking it would be better if everything came from Patton instead of himself.   
“Virgil, do you like Logan?” Patton asked. Virgil groaned, blushed, and nodded all at once. Emile and Patton shared a look, already knowing Logan's feelings about Virgil.   
“That’s great!” Patton exclaimed, startling Virgil. “It is?” Virgil asked, sounding incredulous.   
“Yep!” Patton said excitedly. “My kiddo has his first crush!” Virgil blinked at Patton, trying to make sence of everything. “How about we put a pin in that realization, Patton,” Emile said, “and start with the fact that Virgil thinks Logan would never like him. Why is that?”   
Virgil shrugged, tugging on his hoodie sleeves. “He is just so smart and nice and handsome, the complete opposite of me.” “Keep talking about yourself like that and I WILL PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU!” Patton yelled at Virgil, startling him. Dee decided to intervene, before Patton killed Virgil with kindness.   
“Virgil, I will have you know that there is a reason that you are always paired with Logan in debate.” “And why he will only discuss his readings with you in study hall!” Remy added. “Also, there is a reason why he ended up being your tutor in Chemistry, and not me.” Emile said.   
Virgil looked conflicted. “They could just be coincidences...” Patton interrupted Virgil’s incorrect musings. “Listen, kiddo, Logan is my best friend and trust me when I say that you should ask him out if you really like him. I could even help you.” Virgil, knowing Patton and Logan have been close since second grade, finally listed. “Ok,” Virgil said. “What do you have in mind?”  
*** *** *** ***  
It was Friday after school, and Virgil felt completely stupid. Debate club had just ended, and here he was, standing by the door, waiting for Logan to come out. He was also holding 10 limes. Damn it, he loved Patton, but he felt like this had no possible chance of succeeding.   
Virgil saw Logan start to exit the classroom, so he started walking away from the door. As soon as he walked in front of Logan, He dropped all of the limes. Virgil turned around, trying to pick up all the limes and making sure he had Logan's attention.   
“Virgil? What are you doing?” Logan asked. All that was going through Virgil's mind was, “damn it! MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT” but he was determined to get through this. Once Virgil picked up all 10 of his limes, he faced Logan and asked, “Did you know that limes have higher contents of sugars than lemons do?” Logan, rather confused, replied with, “Yes, I did know that. But why do you...” Logan was interrupted by Virgil rushing out, “I was thinking that it symbolizes how you are sweeter and different than most lemons that life gives me. I didn’t know how else to ask you to be lime.”   
Logan just blinked at Virgil. “Wha-” Once again, Logan was interrupted by Virgil. Virgil yelled out, “Sorry, I’m bad at pick-up limes!”And then took off down the hallway, not realizing he had dropped one of the limes.   
After a minute of standing there in shock, Logan picked up the lime and ran after Virgil. “Wait! Virgil please wait!” Virgil stopped and turned around. Logan noticed the tears streaming down his face, and moved to whip them away without thinking. Virgil stood frozen and breathless, in the middle of his highschool hallway, with his crush whipping tears from his eyes. “Virgil, I am not very good with these types of things, so may I ask what all that was about?”  
Virgil shrugged, completely mortified. “I just, I really like you and din’t know how to say it so Patton helped me come up with a plan, and I have a lime tree in my backyard, and you know how Patton is with puns-” Logan stopped Virgil before he could keep spiraling.   
“Can you breathe for me, please Virgil? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Good, just like that.” After about five minutes of breathing exercises, Logan felt like Virgil was calm enough to ask him a question.   
“So you did all this in an elaborate way to ask me out?” Logan questioned. Virgil hung his head and mumbled yes. Logan took a steading breathe, preparing himself for what he was about to do.   
“Well,” Logan began, making Virgil freakout a little, but also making Virgil look at Logan. “I can only say yes if you agree to be lime as well.” Logan stated, holding you the lime Virgil had dropped when running away. Virgil was silent for a minute, stressing Logan out before he started laughing, dropped all the limes he had been holding, and jumped into Logan's arms. “Of course I will, you nerd!” Virgil exclaimed while laughing. Logan started laughing too, and that is how Remy and Patton found them, in the middle of the high school hallway, surrounded by limes, and laughing while embracing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
